1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure generally relates to processing systems and, more particularly, to die-stacked memory devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Processing systems generally implement system memory separately from the devices implementing processors, input/output (I/O) components, and other components. The system memory typically is shared among the devices, and thus processing efficiency of the processing system may be impacted by excessively low memory bandwidth or excessively high memory access latency during times of high collective utilization of the system memory by the devices. Conventional techniques to provide certain quality of service (QoS) levels for memory accesses at the system level typically rely on some form of coordination among the devices sharing the system memory, which can unnecessarily complicate the design of the processing system.